Calamity Gundam
How Calamity Gundam joined the Tourney One of three second generation GAT-X machines, Calamity is built on the X100-series frame and inherits Buster's artillery attack concept. It can also be used to provide support from the rear and is equipped with several powerful range weapons, but it completely lacks any close combat weaponry. Its armament consists of two back mounted high-energy long-range beam cannons, a chest mounted multi-phase energy cannon, a dual ram cannon equipped shield attached to the left arm and a hand carried plasma-sabot bazooka. Thanks to its Trans Phase Armor, a new and energy efficient form of the Phase Shift armor, Calamity has a longer operational time than the first generation GAT-X machines and also has more energy for its power-hungry beam weapons. Thanks to the powerful thrusters installed around the body, it can hover over deserts or bodies of water easily. However, as it lacks true flight capability within the atmosphere, it often has to ride on top of GAT-X370 Raider when the latter is in MA mode to keep up with its flight-capable sister units when moving to the combat zone. In this configuration, Calamity uses Raider much like ZAFT suits use the Guul subflight lifter. The control system of the Calamity is very complex and its customized OS can only be used by the "Biological CPU". While writing his personal juvenile story on the Super Smash Bros., Orga Sabnak receives a report of a goddess called Sailor Iron Mouse stealing star crystals from Earth Alliance officers. Sensing a golden opportunity, Orga takes the Calamity Gundam to action in order to hunt down Sailor Iron Mouse. How to unlock *Defeat 250 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Raider Gundam. *Play 3250 matches. For both methods, you must fight Calamity Gundam at Jachin Due. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with it by wishing for it from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing it for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating the Calamity Gundam, wishing for it from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Orga Sabnak's multi firepower Mobile Suit, Calamity Gundam!" It will be seen left of Robert (Time Crisis), right of Koneko, above Rick (Splatterhouse) and below Aty. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Calamity Gundam aims its "Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka forward. After the announcer calls its name Fires two lasers each out of the "Schlag" 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon, then swings the Todesblock bazooka, then fires the "Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm Ram Cannon as the camera zooms, while Orga Sabnak says "I'll hold them! Nothing beats Calamity's firepower!" Special Moves Schlag (Neutral) Fires a linked shot from its shield-mounted beam cannons. Can fire up to five times. Scylla (Side) Fires a concentrated beam of energy from its chest-mounted Schlag beam cannon. Einhorn Ausführen (Up) Calamity Gundam jumps doing a rising swipe with its shield. Drei-Wege-Bereich (Down) Calamity Gundam does a shoulder tackle, followed by a linked shot from its shield-mounted beam cannon, then a bazooka round. Amoklauf (Hyper Smash) Swings its shield repeatedly in a wide horizontal arc, firing its beam cannons and shoulder-mounted ones wildly, ending in a sweeping shot from its chest-mounted one. Gott-Shooter (Final Smash) Fires a concentrated barrage of beam energy from all of its beam weapons. Victory Animations #Calamity Gundam swings its shield firing lasers in the process, then Orga says "Nothing beats Calamity's firepower!" #Calamity Gundam drop kicks, then fires the Kaefer Zwei lasers, then Scylla laser as Orga says "Ha ha ha ha ha! That takes care of them!" #Calamity Gundam shoots a laser out of the Todesblock bazooka, then pierces its shield as Orga says "Damn it! I thought there's be someone worth fighting for once!" On-Screen Appearance Calamity Gundam loops and lands at its starting point while Orga says "Hey, hey, hey! Come and get it!" Trivia *Calamity Gundam's rival is the mouse-like Shadow Galactica Sailor warrior, Sailor Iron Mouse, and its second rival is Mr. Carl Fredricksen. *Orga Sabnak shares his French voice actor with Hugues Courand (in 7th Gundam), Dyna Red, Peter Fargason, Exploud, Man-at-Legs, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., Tutankoopa, Karasu and Greed. *Orga Sabnak shares his German voice actor with Utakata, Tin Woodman, Chip, Muno, Plex, Godzilla and Mopatop. *Orga Sabnak shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Jacky Bryant, Gustaf and Tapion. *Orga Sabnak shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shizuma Kusanagi and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Unlockable characters